


Elementals

by Nova_Raven



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elementals, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Raven/pseuds/Nova_Raven
Summary: Colby still remembered the first time he’d realized what he could do with water...
Relationships: Sam Golbach & Colby Brock, Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Elementals

Colby still remembered the first time he’d realized what he could do with water.

He’d been four, playing in the kiddie pool out back, when he realized that if he concentrated, he could make the water around him make shapes. And they were just little squiggles then, but he’d been delighted by them.

Until his mom had come over and seen what was making him laugh so uproariously.

He didn’t remember a lot of what had followed that, just the agreement that he and his parents had come to.

He could play with the water, but he could only do it when he was alone, or around his parents and brother. At the time, he didn’t know why it had to be a secret, just that his parents were very, very firm that he was careful and didn’t let anyone see him play with the water. Because the “bad people” would come for him.

And it was stupid that he couldn’t play with the water the way he wanted to when they went to the public pool or the beach, but even at that young age Colby understood the real fear that his parents had about someone coming for him.

So he kept the water a secret.

He learned about what he was once he started school. There were people who were able to control the four elements he learned; fire, water, earth, and air. They were dangerous, he learned, and the government was trying to protect the people from the threat they posed.

Colby went home crying, because he didn’t feel dangerous.

His parents assured him that just because other elementals were dangerous, he didn’t have to be. But people probably wouldn’t try to get to know him first once they saw that he was one.

Just that they would be scared of him. Hate him.

“Why do they hate me? They don’t even know me!” He remembered crying.

His parents just held him and promised that they would always love him.

Colby was eight the first time he saw someone like him be taken away. 

It was Christmas time, he remembered. They were reading The Nutcracker in class, and Colby was excited for the snowflake cookies they were going to get to decorate. 

Until there was a knock at the door.

The principal, a round man called Mr. Bryant, led three armed men into the room. Their uniforms identified them as the KGR. Colby didn’t know what it stood for then, honestly still didn’t. Knew it was in another language. He just knew to be scared of them, because he had been told that they would come for him if anyone found out about him. And his parents had told him to never ever _ever_ let them see what he could do with the water.

They came into his classroom and a collective silence fell over the room. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see who they were there for.

Colby’s heart raced in his ears, because what if they were there for him? He’d been so careful, so careful, they couldn’t have seen.

But it wasn’t him. It was the quiet girl, Kim, in his class. She looked at the KGR, fear in her eyes as Colby could have sworn he saw fire dance at her fingertips.

She was an elemental. Just like him.

He was struck with instinctive fear because he had been told elementals were dangerous, fire elementals most of all. But Kim had been such a quiet girl. She wasn’t dangerous… right?

And no one stood up for her when the KGR led her from the room.

When he got home, he told his parents and Gage about what had happened, and saw the fear and worry take over their faces.

They moved not long after that, to a small town in Kansas. And the move was stressful, and starting at a new school was stressful, but it ended up being one of the best changes of his life.

The first time he fucked up in public also won him his best friend.

He’d been stupid, if he looked back on it now. He shouldn’t have been playing with the condensation on his water bottle, sitting in front of him in band class. But he was bored, and the flutes were running their section _again_ because they couldn’t get it like everyone else had and it was hot, and Colby just wanted to feel the way the cool essence of the water snaked up his arm, percolated through his chest when he reached into that part of him.

He didn’t do much. He had fairly fine control of his abilities at this point, carefully watching the drips on condensation against each other, moving them slightly slower than gravity would have allowed.

He was so fixated on the water bottle that the low voice in his ear made him jump.

“You shouldn’t do that in public.”

And his eyes flew to the blue ones looking at him. And he panicked, for just a moment, because those eyes were full of knowledge, knew what he was, what he could do, someone outside his family because that wasn’t safe, but the boy continued, “Hey, don’t freak. I’m like you.” And he held his hand out and for just a moment Colby saw flame lick between his fingers.

A fire elemental.

“Holy shit…” Colby muttered, eyes wide on the blond boy next to him, the boy who up until today, he’d barely said two words to.

The boy grinned, closing his hand. “You wanna come over after school?” He asked. “I live about a mile from the school.”

“Brock! Golbach!” Both of them started as they heard the band director, Mr. Norton, hollar. “Something you’d like to share with the class?”

“Just how flattering that shirt is on you, sir!” Colby called back, and the class erupted into laughter. 

Mr. Norton huffed, straightening his collar. “Eyes on your music,” He retorted and raised his arms, “All together on my count!”

“Sure,” Colby nodded at his new friend, before they could start playing again. “That’d be cool.”

Little did he know how familiar he would become with that smile, that it was that smile that would haunt his dreams and nightmares later.

Because that smile belonged to one Sam Golbach, fire elemental and soon to be Colby’s best friend.

They spent the afternoon marvelling at each other’s abilities. Despite everything Colby had been told about the aggression and danger of fire elementals, Sam’s use of his element was like watching art in the air. He could create delicate arching shapes, collages of different colored flames that danced to music that he played off the radio or by himself. Colby showed Sam what he could do with the water, the fine control he’d honed over his element since discovering it ten years ago, the shapes and waves he could make in Sam’s pool, the fact that they could stand at the bottom of the pool while Colby manipulated the water around them so they both stayed completely dry.

Sam was warm against him when they both collapsed down on Sam’s couch, almost unnaturally so. Which was fine. Colby seemed to run colder after playing with his element. It would make sense Sam was the same way. “Does anyone else know?” Colby asked quietly, “About you?”

Sam shrugged, “Just my family,” He said, “You?”

“Same.” They were quiet for a moment, before Colby said, “It’s nice. For someone else to know.”

Sam nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Yeah, it is,” He said, grinning at Colby. Then his smile fell. “But we can’t tell anyone else.”

Now it was Colby's turn to nod. “Yeah,” He agreed, “It’ll be our secret.”

Sam grinned again, “Yeah,” He said, and Colby watched a happy flame dance from his lips. “Our secret.”

And it stayed a secret, just between them, for the next three years. It stayed a secret through starting vine, through going viral, through starting YouTube and moving out to LA. And it wasn’t until Corey fucked up and stomped a huge fissure in the backyard while raging at a prank that it changed. Fortunately, it was only Sam and Colby and Devyn present, and Corey’s meltdown at having given himself away as an Earth elemental was quickly calmed when Sam and Colby showed their own true colors.

Then they looked at Devyn, Corey with a knowing look, Sam and Colby with worried ones. Until Devyn touched the ground and flowers sprouted all over the yard.

And that was when Colby learned that Earth elementals could have different affinities; one for dirt and stone, and one for plants.

Colby was never sure if Elton knew about them all or not. He thought Elton might have figured it out by the way he looked at them all whenever news about violence of elementals aired, but he never brought it up, and when Jake moved in they quickly discovered that they didn’t have to hide from him either.

They’d all been careful, so careful not to let Jake see what they were, and they probably wouldn’t have found out about Jake if they hadn’t all been drunk and roughhousing on top of the trap house one evening. Because Jake had been sitting on the edge of the roof, and a flail of his arms too far had sent him falling backwards.

They all reacted quickly, yelling, Colby already reaching for the water of the pool to catch Jake but Jake proved to all of them that he didn’t need help, as he seemed to land on a trampoline of air before he hit the ground, landing easily on his feet. He took one look at the guys still up on the ceiling, Colby’s hands out and clearly directing the gravity defying water that had moved towards him and asked them with a cocked eyebrow, “Something you wanna tell me?”

Afterwards, he was the one who pointed out that what were the fucking chances that all of them with different affinities should end up under one roof?

When Devyn and Corey broke up it was rough. Their ragtag little elemental family was losing one member, a girl who had become like a sister to the other guys, but thankfully the breakup wasn’t too bitter, and Colby still saw Devyn at friend gatherings, even when they all moved into separate apartments. And then he and Sam’s duo channel really took off, and Colby focused on that part of his life, putting the elemental one on hold, at least for the time being.

More people knew him than ever, but only his closest friends knew about his powers.

And together they kept that secret. And although it probably wasn’t the best idea for them all to move in under one roof again, they missed each other too much to not do so. And then traphouse 2.0 happened and they were happy.

Happy that was, until Sam accidentally killed someone... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this came out of one of their series when they saw I who I think was a fortune teller and she started talking about their zodiacs and elemental signs. Funnily enough, they all actually line up like this (Except Colby, he’s an earth sign but I needed a water elemental and I thought the Sam and Colby being fire and water worked out well).
> 
> Anyway, may or may not be more of this. Just though you guys would enjoy a short little dip into an alternate universe here while I take a mental break from the two chapters (for different stories) I have going right now.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think, and I’ll see you in the next one...


End file.
